Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of driving a display panel and a display apparatus for performing the method. Exemplary embodiments of the present invention also relate to a method of driving a display panel to improve a display quality and a display apparatus for performing the method.
Description of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display apparatus displays a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, due to an increase in demand of three-dimensional (“3D”) image display in video games and movies, a liquid crystal display apparatus has been developed to display a 3D image.
In general, a stereoscopic image display apparatus may display a 3D image by using a binocular parallax between the two eyes of a human. For example, since the two eyes of a person are spaced apart, images viewed by the two eyes at different angles are received by a human brain. Thus, a viewer may recognize a stereoscopic image through the stereoscopic image display apparatus.
The stereoscopic image display device may include a stereoscopic type and an auto-stereoscopic type depending on whether a viewer is wearing an extra spectacle. For example, the stereoscopic type may include an anaglyph type or a shutter glass type. In the anaglyph type, a viewer may wear blue and red colored glasses to view a 3D image. In the shutter glass type, a left eye image and a right eye image may be temporally divided to be periodically displayed. The viewer may wear glasses which open and close the left and right eye shutter in synchronization with the period of the left and right images, respectively.
In the shutter glass type, a crosstalk, which occurs when a left eye image is viewed by the right eye of the viewer and a right eye image is viewed in the left eye of the viewer, may be caused due to a response delay of a liquid crystal.
In order to prevent crosstalk, a light source part may be turned off during an N-th frame, but the light source part may be turned on during an (N+1)-th frame. N may be a natural number. In addition, the light source part may be turned off during half of the entire display time so that luminance of the display apparatus may be decreased.
As explained above, the display quality of the display apparatus may be deteriorated due to the crosstalk or a decrease of the luminance of the display apparatus.